A Hamburger Date
by Kristen3
Summary: Set after "There's No Place Like Home." After their wedding in the woods, newly married Belle and Rumple stop into Granny's for a burger. Fluffy one-shot.


**Author's Note: **Ever since the finale aired, I've been obsessed with Rumbelle's wedding. This idea to do a bit of fluff just felt right, since I needed to celebrate somehow. It didn't go quite as planned, but I'm happy with it! :D

Belle sighed. She could hardly believe it. She and Rumpelstiltskin were finally married. Sure, it hadn't been much of a ceremony, off in the forest, with no one there except for her father and Jiminy Cricket to officiate. But neither one cared. They said what was in their hearts. After all they'd been through, it seemed like the right thing to do. Rumple wasn't perfect, Belle knew, but he loved her. She knew he was trying his best to fight against his inner darkness and to be the husband she wanted.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself as they walked back toward town in silence. So much had happened recently. Not so long ago, he'd been under the Wicked Witch's control. Now she was gone. Rumple had seen to that, despite what he'd promised Belle. He knew it was wrong, but he could not let Bae's death be ignored. Since he'd been able to change the security footage, no one knew what he'd done. As far as he was concerned, it was all in the past.

Without Rumpelstiltskin realizing it, they'd now made it all the way back to the center of Storybrooke. Suddenly, Belle's eyes danced with excitement. "Let's go in there," she said, pointing at Granny's diner.

"Now?" Rumple asked in surprise.

Belle nodded. "It's the closest thing we'll have to a reception. Besides, you know I love Granny's burgers."

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help laughing. They'd had a hamburger, which was Belle's first in this new land, on their first actual date. "All right, dearie," he said.

Belle smiled and kissed her new husband. "Come on, let's go," she said as the kiss ended. Before Rumple could react, she began pulling him toward the dinner. She slowed to walk as they neared Storybrooke's only restaurant.

They were surprised when they approached the door to Granny's diner and found Granny locking it. "Sorry, I'm closed for the night." She smiled at them warmly.

Rumple looked at Belle and saw how much she wanted this. "Please, can you stay open a little longer?" He wasn't accustomed to asking others for favors, but he would do anything for Belle.

Granny looked at the two of them. Seeing them together wasn't really unusual. Zelena had kept them apart, but of course they'd gone right back together as soon as she was gone. With all of the horrible things this town had been through lately, it was nice to see something good for a change. Between that and Snow White and Prince Charming's new baby, the town needed some good news. Still, Granny was tired, and she looked forward to a good night's sleep. But just as she was about to tell them so, she noticed the way Belle held on to Rumpelstiltskin's hand. On her finger, there was an unmistakable ring. They were married. "Well, all right. I guess I can't turn you two away." She unlocked the door, and they followed her in. "A hamburger for you, Belle?" The brunette nodded. "And for you, Mr. Go- Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Nothing for me, thanks. It was Belle's idea to come in here."

"All right, then. Make yourselves at home." She went into the kitchen to make Belle's burger. Rumple and Belle found a booth in a corner.

"I can't believe she let us in," Belle remarked.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, looking a bit like his fairytale self. "Well, I suppose being the Dark One does have its powers."

Belle rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help smiling. "You aren't the Dark One anymore. You're better than that." She kissed him.

"No one has ever believed in me the way you have. My own father..." Rumpelstiltskin trailed off, not wanting to relive the horrible way his father had rejected him in favor of eternal youth.

"You are _not_ your father," Belle said emphatically. "He's gone, so now you can focus on your future."

"I've got my entire future right here," Rumpelstiltskin said, taking her face in his hands. "We've taken so many wrong turns. I can't believe we ended up here."

"Our story has a happy ending." Belle grinned. "Just like I always knew it would."

They were interrupted by the sound of Granny clearing her throat. "One burger, and a glass of ice tea."

Belle couldn't help blushing as Granny placed the food in front of her. She wasn't used to being caught being affectionate with Rumple in public. "Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"My pleasure," Granny replied. "It's nice to see that in here for a change. It seems like Storybrooke is usually all gloom and doom!" She laughed.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded sadly. He knew only too well how much tragedy this small town had seen lately. "Well, I'm glad Belle and I could be a source of good news then." He glared at Granny, clearly telling her that she could leave now.

"Well, I guess I'll just be behind the counter, then, if you need anything." Granny knew Rumpelstiltskin well enough that she knew better than to stay where she wasn't wanted.

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin and rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to act like that," she said. "She was only trying to be nice."

"Well, I guess this new, improved Rumpelstiltskin is going to take a bit of getting used to. I'm sorry."

It was rare for Rumpelstiltskin to apologize. His words made Belle remember that this was new for him. "It's OK," she said. She kissed him. Then she realized she hadn't even touched the burger. She bit into it, and was pleased to discover it was good as usual. "I know it sounds strange," she said. "But I really think this is the one thing our land was missing." She pointed to the food on her plate.

Rumple couldn't help chuckling. This world was so different from where they'd come from. Of all the new things she'd experienced, a hamburger was what impressed her most. "After all you've been through, I can't believe you can get so excited over that." Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in disbelief.

Belle shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm used to seeing what most people don't." She smiled and took his hand across the table.

Rumpelstiltskin knew, as long as he lived, he would never get over it. Belle could look at a man who had destroyed countless lives, and yet still find some good in him. He knew he would never be perfect. The darkness would always be there. But, thanks to Belle, there was also light. All he had to do was follow it.

**The End**


End file.
